Giving In
by Mari605i
Summary: Sometimes, love simply isn't enough to create a fairytale. When Damon tells Elena how he really feels (using three very big words!), how will she react and more importantly... will she give in to temptation? An old story and I'll admit it's with a lot of unnecessary fluffiness, but it still is kind of cute in its own way.


Hi! My first Vampire Diaries Fanfic… hope you'll like it ;)

If any of my other readers read this: Yes, I'm going to update "Meeting Sirius Black" soon! I just had this one stuck in my mind… I'm hoping on either writing a bit on it tonight or tomorrow… anywaaayy; will update in the start of the new week, 'kay ?;D

Enjoy!

Read & Review!

"Goodnight, Elena," he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Goodnight, Stefan," she replied and pulled back.

Turning around she went inside, and locked the door behind her. After taking her shoes off, she slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. It was late and Jenna and Jeremy had already gone to bed, which left Elena alone.

She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it over the back of a chair, before she threw herself down on the bed, nuzzling her face into the familiar smelling duvet. She felt like she hadn't slept in a week, which was almost true, since she had been dealing with vampire problems every night.

She sighed into the duvet and closed her eyes, not caring about changing out of her jeans and t-shirt.

"We need to talk," a voice spoke from near the window.

She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Damon standing there, but still she did so.

"'bout what?"she sighed and got up, facing the vampire across the room.

"I care about you, Elena, and admit or not; you care about me, too,"

Not this again, she thought to herself. He had been acting weird towards her all week; not catching her eye or even talking to her… well; it's Damon, so of course he still talked, just not as much as usual.

"Damon-"she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"The thing is; I don't think that you only 'care'-"

"Damon, I love Ste-"she tried again with no luck.

"I think you love me, Elena," he said very seriously and she could practically feel it as his penetrating blue gaze searched her for answers, but she was good at poker-facing.

"I don't love y-"

"Don't," and in less than a heartbeat he was standing in front of her, growling, his veins showing as his vampire-self became visible, "lie to me, Elena,"

God! How she loved the way he said her name. But she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. It would be wrong in every possible way.

She should probably be terrified, she was after all face to face with a vampire, but for some odd reason she wasn't. It just seemed to lure her closer; she wanted to reach her hand out and caress his face, trailing the veins with her fingers…

I'm mental, she thought to herself, biting her lower lip.

"Elena," he said and took a step closer.

The veins disappeared into nothingness and his face changed into a pained one. She got a bad feeling, as the butterflies in her stomach went nuts in anticipation.

"Damon, please…" she begged, restrain clear in her voice.

He couldn't do this, she thought to herself. It was wrong; wrong how she arched for his touch; longed to hear his words… it was simply wrong.

He stepped closer to her. There was only an inch or two between them now, and she had to fight the urge to give in and have his way, not that she would mind the least.

_Stefan._ She tried to cling on to his name, his love, their relationship… hoping that it might keep her sane with Damon being so close.

"Elena…" he whispered and she shuddered.

Even though she didn't look at him, and focused on her feet, dressed only in a pair of socks, against the cold wood of the floor, she could somehow tell what was coming.

"Don't-"her voice seemed unrecognizably frail, and it trailed off as no words occurred to her.

What could she say that would stop him anyway? Nothing.

She focused harder than ever on her feet, when she felt his cool fingers under her chin. He slowly lifted her head. Her eyes met his gorgeous blue ones, and she gasped at their appearance. They seemed tender and caring, but also as if filled with pain and hurt, but what stood out the most was the all consuming look of love in them.

"I love you," he whispered to her, and she knew in a heartbeat that he meant it.

The name, she thought. What name had she just been thinking about? Someone important for sure, but the memory of it seemed to falter as he searched her face for answers once again.

What should she say? Her brain wanted to recoil from him while screaming no, but her heart…

"Elena?" he asked as she didn't answer.

It felt as if she was being ripped apart. Who would win? Brain or heart?

As the internal struggle kept going inside her, she looked at him. Even though Damon had always tried to act like the bad boy, he had never fooled her. He was vulnerable, even if he wouldn't admit it, which was clearly visible in that moment. His handsome features were set in folds of worry and despair, a light frown upon his forehead. Even now, he was beautiful.

"I love you, "a voice blurted out, and it took her a second to realize that it had been her own.

Even Damon seemed taken aback by her statement, but he quickly recovered; moving his right hand behind her head, grabbing her long hair, and his left round her waist, he kissed her. It was passionate and every feeling he had ever felt towards her came out through it. She felt the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as he deepened their kiss. Before she knew it, her hands had snaked themselves round his neck and into his dark hair. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, which she actually had; Damon Salvatore _loved _her and he was _kissing _her. Her brain screamed in protest but she ignored it. This was what she wanted; Damon.

He slowly guided them towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. She lay down and he took his place on top of her, propped upon his elbows as not to squash her. She didn't even knew how he did it, but in a manner of seconds he was shirtless, and she began tracing his abs and muscular chest.

"I love you, Damon," she whispered into his ear as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck.

He purred in satisfaction at her words and went back to kissing her lips gratefully, his hands moving up and down her sides.

She moaned as his hand slid underneath her t-shirt, caressing the bare skin of her stomach. He moved down her neck again, placing light kisses as he went, and sucked at it slightly.

Suddenly he froze though. Elena, puzzled by this, looked down at him. He was less than an inch above her skin, his eyes glued to the necklace she wore.

"Stefan," he whispered, and she knew what he meant; it wouldn't be right.

Even though you may think Damon wouldn't care much about his younger brother, he still couldn't do this, and she respected this.

They repositioned themselves so he was sitting against the headboard of the bed, with Elena leaned against his still bare chest. He held his arms around her, and she had grasped hold of them.

Sometimes, love simply wasn't enough to create a fairytale.

A/N: Helloooo again! What did you think? Completely horrible or passable? It's a bit bittersweet, but I think it suited Elena and Damon, you know; two souls who're perfect for each other but other things keep them apart… Stefan, for instance -.-' anywaaayy… what did you think? Review! See ya! ;)

-Marie


End file.
